Poison and Wine
by Lily Mellark
Summary: What Severus wanted was Mellissa Mellark but he couldn't sum up the nerve to tell that beautiful red haired wonder. Mellissa was hopeless in love with Severus Snape and she knew he loved her. **Songfic to The Civil War's Poison and Wine. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Note the rating, there is a mention of coitus.**
1. Poison and Wine

**Poison and Wine**

**A/N: This is set to the song Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars. **

His love for her was undying, and he didn't want anyone to know what he knew, only what he let escape. He knew that being a spy would get to him and he would regret it, but he knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Mellissa Mellark but he couldn't sum up the nerve to tell that beautiful red haired wonder.

She knew about his secrets, who he was and why he did things, but she couldn't sum up the courage to tell him herself. The mere thought of the intimidating man brought shivers down her spine. But she loved him, she couldn't help but love him, seeing the kid she knew when they were neighbours back in Spinner's End. She was hopeless in love with Severus Snape and she knew he loved her.

'_Those lips.'_ He thought as he watched her, wanting to know how they feel against his, the softness causing him to shiver in anticipation. He shook his head trying to snap out of it. He smiled as she was smiling at the book she was reading. Her eyes lit up in a way that he couldn't help staring at her. He needed her close, always by his side. Her skin, her eyes, that smile, the way she laughed, it seemed as though he could be drunk off of her, like an expensive wine.

She needed him to help her but she didn't need him to help her all the time, she was sick of being seen as weak and broken. She didn't need him to fight all her battles, but it would be nice if he were there to help when she asked. She didn't need him, but she wanted to have him in her life.

Three years later they met and it was a wondrous thing, a passion filled night that neither wanted to end. His lips crash upon hers, the longing behind her eyes, and the need in his. Her arms draped around his neck, pulling him closer, egging him on. _'Please… I need this.' _her eyes begged, tears forming. He nodded, and pulled her shirt off, tenderly and with such care, tears rolled down. She moaned at his touch, knowing that this was real. Her dreams would be true, and this scared and excited her. She slipped his robes off, gasping at the sight, her hand exploring, touching and teasing. Within an instant, they're fully naked and exposed to one another, her cheeks pinked as he looked at her, taking in every curve, scar, blemish and inch of Mellissa's skin. They kiss as he enters her, moaning. She gasped at his size, in pain at first, but eventually got used to the gentle thrusts he gave her. She moaned louder, declaring her love for him. He kisses her again, putting all his love into the kiss, as he thrusted faster, moaning softly into her lips. She moaned, reaching her climax, calling his name. He moved faster and harder, stiffening his body as he climaxes, the action putting Mel over the edge, moaning her name loudly. She smiles softly, her eyes drifting in and out of sleep. He smiled, holding her in his arms before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Mellissa woke up and felt no one holding her, the previous night was just a dream to her, unaware her lover left. She cried softly, hugging her knees. She kept thinking about what she did wrong and sobbed, unable to come up with an excuse, so she went back sleep, dreaming of her life with Severus and hoping that she was pregnant with his child.

Seven months later, and he still regrets leaving her, and he knew what would have happened if he had stayed. He wanted to return but his movements were being watched, he couldn't risk the lives of his love and child, daughter to be exact. He remembers it as though it was the previous night. _He left, feeling a burning on his arm, his Marked arm. He crept out slowly, before kissing his beautiful lover's forehead, leaving in the night, hoping to return by morning. However, little did he know that she would not be there when he got back; she was the mark, the target of the death eaters, all because of one thing, her visions. He needed to protect her, and the child inside her._

She cried, every night she would cry, singing softly to her child, hoping for the best and that was until a vision she had, revolving around the dark lord and her daughter, the one where she foresaw the death of one or the other, and that vision also included the Potters' son. She was placed into hiding, and kept there until childbirth, the baby girl she held in her arms, the most perfect and beautiful thing she ever saw.

He returned in the middle of a night in the summer, a month after their daughter was born. He knocked softly, pleading to be let inside, wanting to see Mellissa, wanting to see their child. He would return no matter what and he wanted to be there for her as long as he could, but little did he know that today was her last, for another had followed him, and got in. Severus entered the house, seeing his lover was being held by the throat as the man pushed her into a wall, laughing. The man was a fellow death eater, Rowan Hale, and the man would not go down without a fight. Mellissa looked at him, begging for help. Severus tackled the man, he knew that Rowan was sent there to kill Mellissa. Rowan sent Severus flying into a wall, knocking him out, unsure of what to expect when he would wake up._  
_

When Severus woke up, he saw what he expected, and tears rolled down his cheeks, as he held the beautiful seer in his arms, her body cold and lifeless, her beauty still present, and he knows that she knew that this was her final day of living. In her hand was a letter, written with that beautiful handwriting of hers.

_Sev,_

_This is not the end but I know that we have been different but that difference is remarkable and it is what attracted me to you. I hope you are able to live in peace knowing that they will not get me… nor our child. I love you with all my heart._

_Love always,_

_Mellissa Mellark _


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I was wondering if I should add another chapter and/or do a different song, because it's been bugging me ever since I uploaded this. If I do another chapter, what song and which pairing? (OC/OC, Severus/OC, Canon couples, etc.) Any feedback would be appreciated since I am new to uploading and publishing on this site. _


End file.
